candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Godstick/Possible new elements and mechanics in Candy Crush Saga
Let's consider some new things: 1. '-5 Candies': When matched conventionally, the player will have 5 seconds deducted from the time limit (timed levels) or 5 moves deducted from the moves limit. When removed by special candies, the penalty would be lower. It is like the opposite of candy bomb, since you generally try not to match it (or more probably, let it match through cascades). Idea by Godstick 2. Indestructible Lock: Work like locked candies, but when the locked candy is released from captivity, the lock will shift to an adjacent block randomly. (If this is not possible, as in color bomb+color bomb or well placed striped+wrapped combos, the lock would move to another square randomly. Idea by Godstick 3. Asymmetric Switches: The same two candies can be switched from one direction, which is indicated by an arrow, but not the other. Currently only affect striped+striped and striped+wrapped combos, but can add the limitation that the candy switched in the opposite direction of the arrow cannot be matched by the switch. Idea by Godstick 4. Lollipop Hammer Moves: Under this mechanism, you move by removing a candy or a licorice swirl from the board, instead of switching two candies. Candies need not to match after such move. Idea by Godstick 5. 'Exact Order Levels': You must collect the exact number of ordered candies in the level, and every candy matching is counted. You must not exceed the order in any single removal or you fail. However, if you have already met the order, further removal of the same type of candy would not affect you. Idea by Godstick For example, if you still need 2 blue candies and 3 green candies, you can match 3 green candies conventionally, finishing the order. But matching blue candies conventionally would make you fail instantly in this case. After collecting 3 green candies, you will need to remove exactly 2 blue candies, counting down at each removal. If any green candy is collected thereafter, it will not make you fail since you have already completed the green order. 6. Ingredient Drop Order: You must bring down ingredients to the exit with a specified special candy (or by conventional matches). For special candies, striped + wrapped could count as a striped or a wrapped, but color bomb + striped could only count as striped and color bomb + wrapped could only count as color bomb. In these levels, any ingredient dropped with the wrong method would still disappear but not count towards the goal. Idea by Godstick 7. Candy Flow Control: This feature can change the direction of the flow of candies regularly. The default direction is always from up to down, but this will change when a specified number of moves is done (even for timed levels), with prior announcement. Idea by Godstick I hope this attempt can revive the creation of new elements and mechanics in Candy Crush Saga, and make the game less monotonous than mere switching or clearing jellies. Feel free to share new ideas or comment on the listed ones in the comment section. Category:Blog posts Category:CCS ideas